A Caverna da Discórdia
by Dreamer Bee
Summary: Fic one-shot, paródia tosca do episódio "Kikyou e Kagome Sozinhas em uma Caverna"... Fic ANTI-KIK again! xD


É isso, minna-san, infelizmente a Bi teve essa idéia pra fazer a fic e tal... isso foi depois de eu assistir à reprise (u . ú) de um dos eps. mais odiados (pelo menos pra mim... mas o pior com certeza aquele em que a megera de barro de cara de coruja seca e embalsamada beija o cachorro –ops – do InuYasha ¬¬) de InuYasha: "Kikyou e Kagome sozinhas em uma caverna"! o/ Odeio esse ep. porque a megera teve tantas oportunidades de morrer, e não foi morrer justamente por culpa da KAGOME... ¬¬ é horrível odiar a mocinha, mas nesse dia eu odiei, e quem pode me culpar? E ainda tem o nome do ep... "Kikyou e Kagome sozinhas numa caverna", ô nome tosco O . o

Enfim, sem mais delongas, eis a fic...

Kissus kissus, minna-san!

A CAVERNA DA DISCÓRDIA 

Uma paródia incrivelmente esculhambada do episódio "Kikyou e Kagome sozinhas em uma caverna", mas isso todos vocês já sabiam XP

É mais um dia normal na era Feudal, com pássaros voando, o sol brilhando no céu e uma colegial do futuro mandando um certo hanyou sentar...

Kagome: "SENTA!!! SENTA!!! SENTA!!!"

O dito hanyou fica com a cara amassada no chão enquanto a dita colegial sai dali saindo fogo pelas ventas.

InuYasha: "Droga, por que ela fez isso???"

(N/A: Já repararam que o InuYasha sempre faz essa pergunta idiota quando a Kagome manda ele cair de cara no chão?)

Miroku: "Sabe, InuYasha... eu acho que você realmente não devia ter falado mal pra Kagome do cozido de cérebro de youkai canguru extra-apimentado que ela passou a manhã toda fazendo..."

InuYasha: "Feh! u . ú Só falei a verdade! Por que é que vocês não provam essa porcaria?"

Miroku, Sango e Shippou decidem provar o cozido, só pra o hanyou parar de encher o saco deles e também pra dizer que estava tudo muito gostoso e ficar zoando dele depois, mas quando eles comem o famigerado prato...

Miroku: "Eca! Mas isso tá horrível!"

Sango: "É verdade! Nunca vi um cérebro de youkai canguru tão mal preparado!!! Dá pra se fazer coisas fantásticas com cérebro de youkai canguru, isso é um desperdício! (começa a chorar desesperadamente)"

Shippou: "ÁGUA!!! ÁGUA!!! ÁGUAAAAAAA!!! (se taca no riacho e começa a beber água como um condenado)"

InuYasha: "Eu não disse? Eu não disse?"

Enquanto isso, Kagome está andando pela floresta, blasfemando contra aquele hanyou ingrato, que caluniou o seu prato tão bem preparado e planejando modos horripilantes de vingança.

Kagome: "Droga!!! Onde já se viu? Falar mal do cozido que eu preparei com tanto carinho! Mas ele vai ver! Vai ficar sem ramen por um ano!!! Mas... acho que eu vou trazer uns livros de receitas pra cá... deve ter algum no meio daqueles meus bagulhos, mas depois eu procuro com mais calma..."

De repente a quase-miko sente a presença de um fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas e decide corajosamente ir investigar...

Kagome: "AI, MAMÃE!!! Alguém me ajuda! Preciso ir chamar o InuYasha... ah não, me esqueci que eu tinha brigado com aquele bobão!!! Vou ter que descobrir o que aconteceu sozinha!!! _(tremendo de medo)_

A colegial anda pela floresta e chega em uma caverna, onde escuta uma voz de criança clamando por ajuda.

Voz de Criança Clamando por Ajuda: "Buaaaahhhh!!! Me ajudeee...! Meu hamster morreu, minha avó não fez bolinhos pra mim, minha mãe me proibiu de entrar na internet por um mês, eu tirei uma nota ruim na prova, eu..."

Kagome:  "Sim, já deu pra entender" "– . –

Voz de Criança Clamando por Ajuda: "E aí? Vai me ajudar ou não?"

Kagome:  "Eu não! Estou indo, tenho mais o que fazer! Se eu perder meu tempo precioso ajudando os outros, vou acabar não planejando a minha vingança. Ah, o InuYasha me paga..."

Autora: Entra logo nessa caverna, senão a fic não sai ¬¬ 

Kagome: "E quem é você pra me obrigar?"

Autora: Eu sou a autora dessa fic, e posso fazer misérias com você! 

Kagome: Quero só ver! u . ú

E de repente, como em um passe de mágica, Kagome estava vestida com um vestido de espanhola rosa choque com bolinhas pretas e muita purpurina, usando um chapéu de Carmem Miranda enquanto cantava:

Kagome: "Ô tico-tico lá, ô tico-tico cá, ô tico-tico, tico-tico no fubá... ah, já chega!!! Eu entro nessa bendita caverna!!!"

Kagome volta ao normal e entra na caverna.

Kagome: "Já vi que eu vou me dar mal nessa fic T . T"

Enfim, quando Kagome **finalmente decide colaborar** e entra na caverna, a entrada se fecha atrás dela. A retardada não percebe e continua andando, até que vê alguma coisa estendida no chão, logo a frente.

Kagome: "Ai Kami, o que é isso? É um... cadáver?"

_Autora: Quase isso!_

Kagome se dirige até a figura estendida, e descobre que é a miko Kikyou.

_Autora: Leia-se: Megera de Barro Podre Ambulante, Morcega Embalsamada, A Mais Chata de Todas as Mortas-Vivas-Ladras-de-Hanyous da Face da Terra_

Bom, ela se dirige em direção à tudo isso aí em cima, e descobre que, para nossa infelicidade, ela ainda não está morta, apenas muito fraca.

Kik-barro: "Oh. É você, menina. Fuja enquanto é tempo, estamos dentro do estômago de um youkai devorador de sacerdotisas, meus carregadores de almas não entram aqui e como estou muito fraca não tenho esperança de me salvar... ei, você tá me escutando?"

Enquanto a Morcega Embalsamada estava falando, Kagome estava com um chapeuzinho de aniversário, língua de sogra na boca e um reco-reco na mão, pulando e festejando.

Kik-barro: "Sabia que é feio ficar feliz com a desgraça alheia?" ¬¬

Kagome: "Ahhh... desculpa" o . o "Mas enfim... o que é que você estava dizendo, mesmo?"

Kik-barro: "QUE NÓS ESTAMOS NO ESTÔMAGO DE UM YOUKAI, ESTOU FRACA PORQUE ESTOU SEM ALMAS, SE SALVE ENQUANTO É TEMPO!!" ¬¬

Kagome: "Mas e você?"

Kik-barro: "Não se preocupe comigo, eu já estou morta mesmo... por favor... fuja e se salve..."

Kagome: "Ok, então... eu estou indo, boa sorte!" o/""

Kagome sai andando em direção à entrada da caverna, mas é interrompida pelos gritos da morcega histérica, que acena freneticamente para ela- bem, tão freneticamente quanto uma morta-viva fraca pode acenar...

Kik-barro: "EEEEIIII!!! E EU???"

Kagome: "Ué, você mesma não pediu para eu ir embora e deixar você aqui?" O . o

Kik-barro: "Oh, Kami... já não se faz mais heroínas boazinhas como antigamente... T. T"

_Autora: Muahahaha, você veio procurar uma heroína boazinha na fic da autora errada! XD _

Kik-barro: "É verdade, por que eu fui parar na fic de uma autora que só quer me ferrar? T . T"

Continuando... Kagome tem um acesso de bondade e resolve atender o apelo da Panela de Barro de 2ª Categoria.

Kagome: "Muito bem, então... vou momentaneamente esquecer todas aquelas vezes que eu vi você se esfregando no meu, MEU InuYasha, e vou te ajudar..."

Kik-barro: (com lágrimas nos olhos) "Oh... muito obrigada... juro que eu vou te dar um desconto e vou ficar UMA vez sem tentar te matar..." (dedos cruzados atrás das costas) "Saiba que eu estou sendo sincera, do fundo do meu coração..."

_Autora: Ué, e você tem coração? O . o_

Kik-barro: "Ah, pula essa parte e não enche."

De repente, a Morcega começa a se coçar como uma louca...

_Autora: (Pó-de-miko! Hehehehe) ISSO é pra você nunca mais me mandar não encher.._

... e começa também a ter um ataque cardíaco fulminante!!!

Kik-barro: "Arrrhhhhfffgrlgrlglrl...." (sufocando)

_Autora: ... e ISSO foi pra descobrir se você tinha mesmo coração u . u_

Quando a Morcega se cura dos seus problemas de saúde, continuamos a fic.

Kik-barro: "Como vamos sair as duas daqui? Eu estou tão fraca que não posso nem andar T . T"

Kagome: "Eu também estaria depois de um ataque cardíaco... O . o"

Kik-barro: "Vamos voltar ao ponto principal ¬¬ COMO VAMOS SAIR DAQUI???"

Kagome: "Ah, isso é fácil!"

Kik-barro: "Sério? O que você tem em mente?"

Kagome: "Fácil!" (tira um livro de anatomia sabe-se lá de onde) "Olha só... esse é o sistema digestivo, o que quer dizer que basta nós sairmos do estômago, irmos para o intestino delgado, irmos para o intestino grosso, e quando chegarmos no intestino grosso nós vamos..."

Kik-barro: "Por aí é que eu NÃO saio!!! ¬¬"

Kagome: "Pois bem, senhora espertinha..."

Kik-barro: "SENHORITA!!! u . u"

Kagome: "Senhora, sim! Você não tem mais de cinqüenta anos? ¬¬"

Kik-barro: "Nananana!!! Eu já estou em versão 2.0, minha filha... u . u"

Kagome: "Sim, SENHORA espertinha, você por acaso tem uma idéia melhor?"

Kik-barro: "Claro que eu tenho!"

Kagome: "Então, o que está esperando? Pode ir desembuchando, vai..."

Kik-barro: "É fácil, ó... nós vamos pela corrente sangüínea do youkai até o coração... aí quando chegarmos no coração, nós bloqueamos uma artéria, o youkai vai infartar e não vamos mais correr o risco de sermos digeridas... o youkai provavelmente vai sumir, como acontece com todos os cadáveres desse anime... e nós vamos sair daqui!"

Kagome: "Me diz uma coisa, por que é que todos os corpos de youkai somem assim?" O . o

Kik-barro: "Acho que é pra os produtores não terem que gastar com faxineira pro cenário... enfim... mas tem um probleminha pequininhinho..."

Kagome: "E qual é?"

Kik-barro: "Ô, MONGA!!! ESQUECEU QUE EU NÃO POSSO ME MEXER???"

Kagome: "Ah, não tem problema, é só... você..." (lê o script) "Ô DONA AUTO-RAAAA...."

_Autora: Sim?_

Kagome: "Eu preciso mesmo fazer isso, hein? Diz que eu não preciso, diz..."

_Autora: ..._

Kagome: "Vai lá, Autorazinha... só dessa vez, por favor..."

_Autora: ... NAUM!!!! Muahahahaha xD_

Kagome: "Por que eu? T . T"

_Autora: ¬¬ Vamo logo com isso, senão num ganha cachê, tá me ouvindo? E sem reclamar, todo mundo pro trabalho!!! _ (começa a tocar a musiquinha de Escrava Isaura: lerê, lerê... lerê, lerê, lerê... lerê, lerê... lerê, lerê, lerê...)

_Autora: ¬¬ E você da sonoplastia aí também!!! Quietinho!!! (Graaaauuuurrr) _(a musiquinha para)

Kagome: "Não se aflija... Kikyou... suba... nas minhas costas T . T"

Kik-barro: "...... Muahahhahahahahahahaha!!!! xD"

_Autora: O que foi agora, hein? ¬¬ _

Kik-barro: "É que eu me lembrei de uma musiquinha, posso pedir pra tocar? xD"

_Autora: Eita, lá vem..._

Kik-barro: "_Sorta_ o som, DJ!!!"

(começa a tocar Egüinha Pocotó – Pocotó, pocotó, pocotó, minha Egüinha Pocotó...)

Kagome: "Mais uma gracinha e eu mesma me encarrego de te matar de novo ¬¬"

_Autora: E que história é essa de tocar funk na minha fic? ¬¬ Vocês serão castigados por isso!_

De súbito, cai um raio em cima da Megera de Barro e outro no controlador da sonoplastia.

_Autora: Pronto. De volta à fic u . u_

Kik-barro: "Eu não disse que ela tá a fim de me ferrar? T . T"

Depois desses pequenos incidentes, a Megera sobe nas costas de Kagome e elas vagam pelo youkai em busca do coração dele.

Kagome: "Putz, cê tá precisando de uma dieta, viu filhinha?"

Kik-barro: "Calada! ¬¬ Não é todo mundo que chega na minha idade com um corpinho desses, tá ouvindo? u.u Mas por que é que você não arrastou o InuYasha e todos esses seus amigos bakas com você dessa vez?" (enxerida)

Kagome: "É que... eu... briguei com o baka do InuYasha... T . T" ('Caramba, que tipo de fracassada que eu sou? Ficar contando pra ex-namorada do cara que eu gosto que eu briguei com ele!!!')

_Autora: É, e você é tão fracassada que ainda ajuda a Panela de Barro Véio u . u_

Kagome: T . T

Enquanto conversavam (brigavam), Kagome e a Morcega Embalsamada andavam, até que surgiu um pequeno probleminha...

Kagome: .............

Kik-barro: "Por que parou? Parou por que? Por acaso a gente já chegou? Isso daqui não tá com muita cara de coração õ . o"

Kagome: "Na verdade, pelos meus cálculos nós já devíamos estar no coração, mas..."

Kik-barro: "MAS????"

Kagome: "Acho que eu errei na curva algumas artérias atrás, e... acho que... nós estamos no pâncreas!"

Kik-barro: "Putz! E você por acaso sabe como a gente sai daqui?"

Kagome: "A verdade... é que eu faltei a aula de anatomia sobre o pâncreas T . T não tenho nem mesmo certeza se estamos no pâncreas ou em qualquer outro lugar... peraí, deixa eu consultar o livro..."

Kagome puxa novamente o livro de anatomia e começa a folheá-lo, procurando a solução para esse problema, digamos... 'pancreático'.

Kagome: "Vamos ver... se nós viramos à direita ali... e entramos à esquerda aqui... então isso quer dizer que... é isso!!!"

Kik-barro: "E aí, onde é que nós estamos?"

Kagome: "Eu me confundi, nós não estamos no pâncreas, e sim no fígado..."

Kik-barro: "E que diferença isso faz? ¬¬"

Kagome: "Ó morta-viva inculta, sinto-me bestificada ao ver prova de tamanha cegueira à suprema sabedoria científica... u . u a diferença é que eu não faltei à aula sobre fígado, então eu sei mais ou menos onde nós estamos!"

Kik-barro: "Peraí... cê tá me chamando de burra? ¬¬"

Kagome: "Burra, não..."

Kik-barro: "De quê, então?"

Kagome: "Monga..."

Kik-barro: ¬¬

Apesar das tensões, a Megera de 2ª não disse nada, com receio de perder a sua "carona" e ficar apodrecendo dentro de um youkai. As duas continuaram andando, passaram pelo estômago, correram pelo pulmão, visitaram o cérebro, escorregaram pelo esôfago...

(escorregando pelo esôfago)

Kik-barro: "QUANDO É QUE A GENTE CHEGAAAAAA.......??? ¬¬"

Kagome: "QUE CULPA EU TENHO SE EU ANDO FALTANDO AULA E PERDENDO ASSUNTO DE CIÊNCIAAAAAASSSSS.........??? T . T"

Depois de rodarem e rodarem, com a Kagome sempre errando o cálculo, elas finalmente (e põe finalmente nisso) chegaram ao coração.

Kagome: "Ufa, chegamos... não agüentava mais fazer papel de cavalo pra esse Pote de Barro... ou seria Pote de Chumbo? ¬¬"

Kik-barro: "Ah, sai dessa, minha filha... vamos bloquear logo a artéria desse youkai u . u"

Youkai devorador de sacerdotisas: "Esperem! Não me matem Y . Y"

Kagome: "Nani? Cumé que você sabia que nós estávamos aqui dentro?"

Youkai devorador de sacerdotisas: "Fácil, não é sempre que você fica ouvindo vozinhas dentro da sua cabeça... u . u"

Kagome: "Me desculpe, senhor Youkai... eu sei que o senhor não fez por mal e eu sinto muito em ter que te matar, mas eu já servi de cavalo pra essa aí a fic toda, e agora eu NÃO vou desperdiçar meu tempo precioso!"

_Autora: Paródia tosca de "Ground Defence Force Mao-chan" xD Muahahaha, esse anime é muuuito tosco! Os "cute aliens" são dose xD_

Youkai devorador de sacerdotisas: "Oh, por favor.... eu sou apenas um pobre youkai perturbado Y . Y Minha infância foi tão infeliz..."

Kagome: (feliz por ter uma oportunidade de largar a Panela no chão) "Por que você não me conta sobre isso?"

Depois disso, o Youkai passou várias horas discutindo o seu passado triste e fazendo terapia com a Kagome. A Panela de Barro estava lá semi-morta no chão, mas que é que se importa com ela, não é mesmo? O que é mais importante: a felicidade e a paz de espírito de um Youkai devorador de sacerdotisas ou uma Morcega Velha morrendo no chão? Claro que a prioridade é o pobre Youkai.

Kagome: (tomando notas em um bloquinho) "Então... me fale de quando você tinha nove aninhos. O que aconteceu com você?"

Youkai devorador de sacerdotisas: "Bem... eu tive um cachorrinho muito lindo... eu amava muito meu cachorrinho i . i"

Kagome: "Oh, e como era o nome do seu cachorrinho?"

Youkai devorador de sacerdotisas: "O nome dele era Fluffy i . i"

_Autora: Uma homenagem singela ao Sesshoumaru... Sesshoumaru, eu **adoro** **odiar** você! o/""" Vá pro inferno, seu desgraçado infeliz! XD_

Kagome: "E o que houve com o pobre Fluffy?"

Youkai devorador de sacerdotisas: "Uma sacerdotisa má matou ele..."

Kagome: (escrevendo furiosamente) "Excelente motivo para um bloqueio... prossiga."

E a terapia continuava... e continuava... e continuava... e continuava... e continuava... e continuava... e continuava... e continuava... e continuava... e continuava, continuava, continuava, continuava.

(Umas cinco horas depois)

Kagome: "E quanto você tinha... 563 aninhos... o que aconteceu... com você...? T . T"

Youkai devorador de sacerdotisas: "Bem... eu tive um cachorrinho muito lindo... eu amava muito meu cachorrinho i . i"

Kagome: "Oh... e... como... era... o nome do seu... cachorrinho...?" (caindo de cansaço)

Youkai devorador de sacerdotisas: "O nome dele era Fluffy 554º i . i"

Kagome: "Ok, ok... e uma sacerdotisa má matou ele, certo?"

Youkai devorador de sacerdotisas: "Não, esse daí foi atropelado por uma carroça Y . Y"

Kagome: "Muito bem... então você devora sacerdotisas porque 553 dos seus Fluffys foram mortos por sacerdotisas, certo?"

Youkai devorador de sacerdotisas: "Não!"

Kagome: "Por que é, então?"

Youkai devorador de sacerdotisas: "Por que eu preciso devorar sacerdotisas, senão eu morro de fome! Na verdade, eu queria ser vegetariano, mas minha mamãe disse que se eu fosse vegetariano, eu envergonharia toda a família... ela disse que todas as amigas que tomavam chá com ela iam rir dela, porque eu ia ser o único Youkai devorador de sacerdotisas vegetariano do mundo..."

Kagome: (escrevendo) "Trauma psicológico... forte repressão por parte dos pais... bem, é isso! Sr. Youkai, você não precisa comer sacerdotisas se você não quiser!"

Youkai devorador de sacerdotisas: "Não preciso?"

Kagome: "Não! A verdade é que você não precisa viver a sua vida para agradar os outros, você precisa viver sua vida para se sentir bem e encontrar a sua felicidade! (carinha de dois acentos circunflexos e um V)"

Youkai devorador de sacerdotisas: "Sério?"

Kagome: "Claro! E se você for ser feliz sendo vegetariano, quem liga pro que os outros pensam?"

Youkai devorador de sacerdotisas: "É, você tem razão..."

Kagome: "Agora, que tal nos deixar sair daqui?"

Youkai devorador de sacerdotisas: "Desculpe, mas eu não posso..."

Kagome: "Por que não? (ai, só faltava essa T . T)"

Youkai devorador de sacerdotisas: "Porque eu estou com fome, e agora que vocês já estão aqui dentro eu preciso digerir vocês..."

Kagome: "Então vamos fazer um acordo... você digere ela (aponta pra Morcega de Barro de 2ª Categoria) e eu, como te ajudei a se livrar do trauma de infância que você tinha, vou embora. Certo?"

Youkai devorador de sacerdotisas: "Ok, a saída é entrando pela esquerda e depois seguindo em frente até a primeira curva à direita. Você vai dar diretinho na minha boca..."

Kagome: "Muito obrigada, Sr. Youkai! Felicidades! o/''' "

Kik-barro: (sufocando pela falta de almas) "Peraí... (arffff, arfff) você vai me largar... (arffff, arfff) aqui...? (arfff, arfff)

Kagome: "Sinto muito, Kik-barro... mas como diz aquele sábio ditado popular: 'Farinha pouca, meu pirão primeiro!' Tchau tchau, boa sorte!"

Kik-barro: "Ô dona Autora... não faz isso comigo, por favooor T . T"

_Autora: Morra - de novo -, sua Megera Morta de Barro! Agora você vai pagar caro por todas aquelas vezes em que você deu em cima do InuYasha e fez a coitada da Kagome sofrer! Muahahahahahahaha!!!! _

Kik-barro: "Oh não!!! T . T"

E assim Kagome se dirige para a boca do youkai, enquanto a Moringa Falsificada continua morrendo lá no chão. Quando ela se vê em liberdade, se despede do pobre complexado Youkai devorador de sacerdotisas, agora Youkai devorador de sacerdotisas vegetariano, e decide voltar ao acampamento onde estava com seus amigos. Eis que, no meio do caminho, ela encontra um certo "baka" com orelhas de cachorro.

InuYasha: "Hei Kagome, onde é que você esteve a tarde toda?"

Kagome: "Ah, eu estive no estômago de um youkai... e eu encontrei a Megera Kik-barro lá dentro, e nós fomos até o coração do youkai, mas aí eu fiz terapia com ele e descobri que o pobrezinho era só complexado por não poder ser vegetariano, como eu ajudei ele a se curar do seu trauma ele me deixou ir embora, mas ele ficou digerindo a Megera, e a essas alturas ela deve estar lá no meio dos sucos gástricos... foi uma tarde normal, não se preocupe (carinha de dois acentos circunflexos)"

InuYasha: """"O . O

Kagome: "Mas enfim, por que é que você não tá lá com os outros?"

InuYasha: "........ é porque deu saudade de você e eu vim te procurar..."

_Autora: Beija!!! Beija!!! Beija!!!_

InuYasha: '''¬¬ "Cala a boca, Autora pentelha... eu só tô falando isso porque ela não pode saber que o Miroku, a Sango e o Shippou estão de cama com problemas estomacais por causa do cozido de cérebro de canguru, e... ops, não era pra eu falar isso!!! O . O Eu e minha boca incomensuravelmente, colossalmente, enormemente grande!!!!"

Kagome: ¬¬ "Eu... eu vou te mandar sentar tanto, mas tanto, que você vai desejar nunca ter nascido seu, seu... seu cachorro!!!"

_Autora: Quem mandou me chamar de pentelha? Agora eu vou me vingar de você, tá me ouvindo? u . ú_

E então, Kagome e InuYasha se beijam...

_Autora: E só pra vocês não dizerem que eles não vão pagar mico..._

... e enquanto eles estão se beijando, aparecem Miroku, Sango e Shippou, inexplicavelmente curados da intoxicação alimentar.

Sango, Miroku e Shippou: (todo mundo batendo palmas e cantando) "KAGOME-E-INUYASHA-SE-BEIJANDO! PRIMEIRO-O-AMOR-DEPOIS-O-CASAMENTO..."

Kagome: (ultra-vermelha) "Aaargh, parem no casamento, pelo amor de Kami-sama..."

Sango, Miroku e Shippou: "DEPOIS-O-INUYASHA-COM-O-CARRINHO..."

InuYasha: (ultra-hiper-giga-vermelho) "Muito bem, sua Autora PEN-TE-LHA, vamos parando com isso, senão eu vou te retalhar!!!"

_Autora: Você é que pediu! Muahahahahaha..._

E eles se beijam de novo.

Sango, Miroku e Shippou: Eeeeehhhhh!!!! (o/)

Kagome: "Ok, ok, você venceu, nós não te chateamos mais, pára com essa humilhação, por favor Ç Ç"

Miroku, Sango e Shippou subitamente pioram de novo e precisam voltar pra o acampamento pra tomarem alguns remédios.

InuYasha: "Uuuuufa... u . u''' "

Kagome: "E você que reclamava dos seus colegas de classe, né leitor? u u'''' "

InuYasha: "Então... a Kik-barro morr... peraí... Kik-barro, Kik-barro!!! Porque é que eu estou chamando a Kik-barro de Kik-barro?"

_Autora: Porque a fic é minha u u""" e eu NÃO deixarei você pronunciar o nome dessa Megera Barrenta! "¬¬_

InuYasha: ¬¬ "Ah, sua..."

_Autora: Você realmente quer terminar essa frase, Inu-kun? (carinha maléfica)_

InuYasha: "Gomen ne, Autora linda, incrível, maravilhosa, poderosa '''O . O Continuando... então, a KIK-BARRO morreu?" (¬¬)

Kagome: "Sim, a Panela Carniceira bateu as botas........ e agora?"

InuYasha: "Agora eu sugiro a gente voltar pro acampamento antes que essa Autora - que, pelo visto, não bate bem - apronte mais alguma pra gente..."

Kagome: "Você tem razão..."

Então, InuYasha passa o braço pelos ombros de Kagome e lá se vão os dois, mas aí a mão do InuYasha acaba escorregando sem querer...

Kagome: "SENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Autora: Gomen, eu não resisti! XD_

InuYasha: ¬¬

FIM

N/A: Finalmente, uma one-shot! XD Demorou, mas saiu... mais curta do que eu queria, mas saiu... enfim... me perdoem as intromissões no meio da fic, mas é difícil controlar um bando de personagens rebeldes! Ás vezes nós temos que cuidar para que eles não saiam da linha u . u Bom... Kik-barro no meio do suco gástrico! Eis um fim apropriado para uma "Panela de Barro"... acho que vocês não vão descansar de mim por muito tempo, porque eu já tenho idéia pra MAIS uma fic, e MAIS uma vez, uma fic Anti-Kik xD Acho que depois que eu acabei de publicar a "Quem Matou a Kikyou?" me bateu uma inspiração xP Bom, obrigada por ler essa joça, kissus kissus, ja ne! o/"""


End file.
